Blood Ridden Tears
by Belvaria-Hayato
Summary: Tsuna's life was revolved around sex.But when Gokudera dies,the pleasure and fear went along with it.His life was now focused on his computer and vampires.That belief kept him alive but made it hard to separate fantasy from reality.Yaoi,Rape,Violence


Tsuna's life was revolved around sex. But when Gokudera dies, the pleasure and fear went along with it. His life was now revolved around his computer and vampires. That belief kept him alive but made it hard to separate fantasy from reality. TsunaXGokuXMukuro Rape.Violence.

**Warning:** This is **Yaoi** something along the lines of M rated or more. Anyways if you dont' like it then you can just leave because I won't deal with any of that. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

**_Blood ridden Tears_**

By: Belvaria-Hayato

The shackles around his wrist were scrapping at his skin, threatening to draw blood as the teen pulled at them once more. Just the sight of the red substance dripping down his fingers would cause anyone to stop such vulgar actions, but the teen pulled and pulled as metal continued to cut at his wrist. Silver locks of hair strewed about his face, sweat causing them to stick upon his skin as he was forced to stay on his knees. His hands were elevated on either side of his head, the action to pull them down proven difficult due to the short chains that subdued him.

"Gokudera." The mere whisper of his name grew unnoticed as he continued to pull at his restraints, his eyes set on the floor. "Are you going to continue until you cut your hands off." Laughter filtered the air, the sound of it causing the other to cease his struggle.

"Let me go."

Once again a small chuckle escaped the man, his crimson colored eye plastered on the piece of meat that had been locked up for almost a century. "Nothing has change about you Gokudera. Your appearance, your determination and even your attitude, it all stayed the same."

Having his attention upon the ground, he failed to notice the man approaching him until his shoes came into view. Like he said, Gokudera had an attitude that would not fail to diminish and with that, he refused to look up at the man. It wasn't until the other got on one knee and nails forcefully dug into his jaw, the man wrenching his gaze up toward the light.

"Pretty face you have after all."

"Fuck you."

Laughter once again filtered the room, the smirk on the bastard's face causing Gokudera to grit his teeth in anger. "Remember Basil."

His eyes widened. "W-What did you do? You promised! You promised me you wouldn't-"

Hands weighed down on the shackles around his wrist, a bruising kiss halting his actions and causing his body to tense. Once pain was applied to his mouth, his strong hands dug deeper into his jaw, causing his mouth to open as his tongue licked at the wet cavern of his mouth. Gokudera grimaced, the hateful teen wanting to just bite down and rip that tongue right out of his mouth. Although fingers prying into his jaw prevented him to do so as he licked every inch of his mouth.

Burying deep, the silver haired teen wanted to choke at the wet feeling running down the back of his throat. Like acid almost, Gokudera wanted nothing more but to make it end.

"P-Please stop." He hated those words. Such pleas burned his lips and when he pulled away from the wretched kiss, a smirk evidently revealed itself.

"Say my name." Gokudera bit his bottom lip, unable to reply to the command. His hot breath caressed his ear, lips finding itself upon the nape of his neck, sucking at his flesh as he sent tremors down his body.

"Egh, S-Stop." Deep in his throat, a groan escaped him. Disgusting yet delicate fingers could be felt upon his thigh and he regretted when he tired to move away. It only brought fingers to pry into the hem of his tattered pants as a button was unhooked.

"You want me to stop?"

"Get away from me." He heaved out in pure hatred. " I hate seeing your face."

"Just so disobedient." He loved playing with his mind and that's why he unzipped his pants ever so slowly. The mere tremors radiating off of the other's body was more then enough for him to take in. He loved every minute of it and he could feel the bulge in the other's pants by now. "Had it been to long since you been aroused. It has hasn't it? Do you want me to relieve you?"

"Don't touch me."

He smiled at the way he continued to fight it. Gokudera was just so stubborn and maybe that was the reason why he kept him alive this long. With a light chuckle, he buried his face in his neck, licking at the wound he had created minutes ago. Slowly, fingers dragged down his torso, the silver haired teen tensing more and more as his hand now laid upon the bulge that stiffened at the touch.

"God, no. Please s-stop." He choked out, trying to spit the words from his lips but couldn't fight it as a loud moan escaped him, his hand gripped at his man hood. "Aww! You can't. You promised me…You promised me t-that-"

"Shhh…" he cooed with a malevolent smirk smearing his impeccable features. "Let me just feel you. It's been ages sense I have. Don't you miss me?"

"You lied to me! You hurt him! I didn't fight back! I stayed here and you hurt him! You promised me Mukuro!" The ear piercing screech had not affect the man. He only squeezed his throbbing cock, sending waves of unwanted pleasure throughout the teens body. Gokudera arched his back at the action and held his breath as a crimson colored eye loomed over the other's body. Pink nipples were what he feasted on and he leaned forward, his wet tongue licking at the perched tissue.

If it wasn't for the chains that restrained him, he would have collapsed upon the floor but he was pushed against the other's chest, the shackles pulling at his arms. He wasn't able to think but his sense of touch didn't fail him as another moan slipped through his lips. He had released his shaft a while ago and now wet fingers were upon his arm for some reason. Gokudera failed to think much of it and only found his senses centered upon his chest which teeth had a pleasure on nibbling upon. A sharp gasp escaped him, his eyes widening.

"I didn't lie Gokudera-kun." Gravity seem to take over as Gokudera fell into Mukuro's chest, his hand able to hit the floor. Confused, he looked at his bare hands, the shackles no longer locked around them. Even with the new profound freedom, Gokudera was submissive in the other's arms, afraid to move at the moment. Was he going to be killed?

"Mukuro-sama." A familiar voice had called out and he would have lifted his head to see who it was at the door, but Mukuro streamed his fingers in his hair, keeping his face buried in his shoulder.

"B-Basil." He knew who it was but he couldn't understand why he was still here.

"That's right, it's dear Basil. See, I kept my promise and now I'm keeping my word and letting you go."

He was finally able to direct his gaze upon those merciless eyes, complete confusion filling those silver hues. "L-Let me go? Are you serious?"

It was like a farewell gift as he pulled him into a kiss, those lips already sending shivers down his spine. He dealt with it as best as he could as that slimy tongue of his probed into his mouth, his hands tracing every inch of his body. Like he wasn't going to see him anymore, Mukuro racked his hands into the locks of hair in the back of his head. Tugging at them as a small cry escaped the teen and that ravaged tongue tasted every bit of his mouth, loving the heat that radiated off of his body, his hot breath caressing his cheek.

Gokudera was able to open his eyes by a fraction, trembling hands gripping at the front of his shirt as he pulled himself a bit to look over the other's shoulder. That's where Basil stood a safe distance away, staring at the scene with a distant gaze, not even moving by a fraction as he did so. _What's wrong with him? It's as if he's enjoying this. He mused displeasingly, a wince coming to him seconds later as Mukuro pulled his hair back in order to break the deep kiss. _

"So your free to go Gokudera. You and Basil can leave this place. "

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It says that a symbol can restore the blood lost in a vampires body. See the picture there. It's a symbolic marking carved into the body in order to resurrect the dead. It says it used for angelic vampires, the ones who has a soul."

"Has a soul? But aren't all vampires bad?"

The spiky haired brunette shook his head, typing out a little caption upon his new laptop. "No, not all vampires are bad. They are differentiated by the way they were created. Pure bloods don't have a soul but when you are turned into one, you bring the half of your human side with you and that is your soul."

"Tsuna-kun, don't you think you're a bit obsessed with fantasies. You should get off that computer." Haru closed the laptop upon Tsuna's lap, hazel colored eyes widening a bit at the action.

"I'm not obsessed. I just want to update my site for a while." He opened the laptop, his fingers immediately running along the keyboard as the others raised a brow at his weird fetish. They didn't say nothing to it, they just sat down as always, sipping at their tea that they had bought at the restaurant. Sitting outside the famous eatery, Yamato and Haru shared a look. While Haru silently mouthed out the words 'Obsessed', Yamato only responded with a nod of his head, a smile perched upon his lips.

"So on a lighter side. School starts tomorrow. I'm so excited. I hope we get the same class together. Kyoko called me up last night and we were discussing how to spend our senior year of high school. Aren't you excited you guys? Come on what's with the long faces?" Before she could ask Tsuna what was wrong, Yamato gently pulled her away from him. "what's going on?"

"He's not going to be there on the first day of school." Yamato explained with a solemn expression.

Haru widened her eyes. "What? Why? What happened? Is he moving away or something? " With all the worry, she couldn't help but steal a peak at Tsuna's expression. Remorse, pain, anxiety filled those once blissful eyes and haru grabbed onto yamamoto's shirt.

"I don't know what is going on. He just said it was a family deal. I recognize the sadness in those eyes of his and there was nothing I can say about it."

"So you're not going to ask him?"

He shook his head. "It's not in our place to pry into his life." He glance at his watch, nodding at the girl before returning toward Tsuna. Scooping the duffle bag that laid near his feet, he gave a smile to the both of them. "Baseball calls for me. I better go. I'll walk you home Haru since it's on the way."

Even though she had protested on staying, Yamamoto continued to carry her off by the arm. It was for the best anyways. Knowing Haru, she would just continue to ask question after question, so leaving Tsuna alone was the best bet.

"Bye." His attention was then focused on the site before him, his fingers beginning to type the explanation he had explained to Haru earlier. He didn't really know when this, obsession as Haru called it, all started but it was something that made his life worth living. If he didn't have something to believe in, he knew he would have killed himself a long time ago.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A black t-shirt and pants to match, Tsuna descended the stairs where Bianchi waited for him by the doorway. "Are you going now? It's 3 in the morning Tsuna. I think you should-"

"I'm not going to school today. I'll go to sleep when I get back. Don't worry so much about me."

"How can I not worry about you. I prepare for this day every waking moment of my life. I prepare for the sadness, I prepare for you always being alone and prepare for the day that maybe, just maybe this routine would get your hurt someday."

As if a hand would reassure her of his own safety, it laid there upon her shoulder gently, a smile attempting to break through. He walked passed her and out the door where she continue to stand until he had approached the sidewalk and walked down the road.

The cold air licked at his face, the only light that illuminated from the street lamps beamed overhead. It was always an eerie place, Tsuna unable to get the thought out of his head as he snapped his attention toward an alley. A dumpster was overturned, a cat scurrying out of the darkness. Startled, he took a step back.

"Hello?" His voice echoed but as he expected, there was no answer. So he continued onwards with no thought about it. Maybe it was just the spooks getting to him, his own fear causing him to think someone was following him. It was like those horror movies, where the main character always looked back, only to see nothing but darkness. It was crazy for him to think anyone would be up in the middle of the night.

Tsuna walked through the cobblestone path where he turned upon a dirt trail. Headstones aligned the path, the wafted air of rust and death looming about. It wasn't until he went to a clearing that his eyes searched for a certain tree encircling the area. The bark was carefully searched, fingers dragging along side each and every tree until he felt the engraving he grew to familiar of. It was a mere spiral that was etched into the bark and hidden upon a branch was a bag big enough to crush him if it fell down. Tsuna carefully climbed the tree, lugging the bag over his shoulder before jumping down and walking back into the clearing. Up above the moon shined beautifully, Tsuna unable to draw his eyes away.

_"la'shimal rispesdos ne'._" He muttered, digging in the bag to set up stones in a equal pattern of a circle. With a ruler he carefully aligned them, being as precise as he could to get things right. _"itsupede'ne lasito ha'hshamal de."_ The chant when on, setting up birds feathers and drenching the rocks in blood. It wasn't until he sat in the middle of the circle, digging in the bag once again to place a picture frame in front of him. _"Namal, sapede, hatsoto, muede, Gokudera-san ne Basil te._" The names he had long to forgotten and yet they pry into his heart ever so deeply. _"Gokudera-san ne Basil te."_

It was a ritual he tired every year. He wished for so long that the website was right and this would work. Resurrecting the dead was not an easy thing to accomplish, he knew that much but it didn't stop him from trying. The day they had died, the day he closed off the world around him, was the very day he would never give up hope.

_"Gokudera-san ne Basil te!"_ He shouted and an eerie cold chill picked up. This didn't happen before and his eyes grew wide with fear. The unexplainable events wanted him to leave the circle and run away but he stayed put, his hands trembling in terror. "I call upon them, love them with all my heart, I pray for thee to come back, to separate remorse and thus replacing it with true bliss. P-please come back"

Tears on the verge of cascading down his cheek, the violent rustling of trees around him and his own words muffled by the storm that seem to submerge had rendered him of any movement. His heart accelerated with the fear of his own life but at the same time, he had a glimpse of hope that they may come back. Tsuna opened his eyes by a fraction and what he saw was a faint shadow of an image. A body of some sort stood 3 feet away from him and from the ground, the shadow of a figure started to define itself. Shoes, pants, a torso and finally a face. His tears streaked his cheek, the ritual of a word ceased to exist as he held his breath.

"I-It can't be." The stutter of those words in disbelief were holding him captive, the brunette unable to say any more.

Even that smile he always remembered, smeared the face of an angel. He was his protector and before him, he watched as the figure came closer. It was dead silent and the only sound he heard was the muffle of his shoes scrapping the grass. The grin that seemed to go from ear to ear had caused Tsuna to fall back on his butt, trying to scoot away as if he was some kind of monster.

"It's okay…" The figure spoke in a lullaby tone of sweetness, his smile unable to fade. "I'm here to protect you Juudaime."

"G-Gok-" The words were captured as he dove toward the defenseless boy, arms instantly down as trembling hands refused to let him go. The voice. He knew that voice and yet he wasn't able to get a clear image of his face. Lips were already buried into his neck, hot kisses causing the brunette to wince and mutter a slight groan. "W-Wait…"

The sentence had already trailed off as a lump ceased his words, cold hands warming themselves in the other's pants, feeling him, groping him in a way that took his breathe away. It was as if a bullet was pierced through his heart, the movements of the figure that straddled his waist touched him in a way that made him melt. There was just no movement in his arms to fight back. He knew who it was, his life depended on such a realization that maybe….just maybe he really was alive.

"G-Gokudera…" He gasped, the hand squeezing his man hood to let out such words that were held in for so long.

"I-It's me juudaime. I've come back to you and I'll love you for eternity." As Tsuna was about to bite at his lower lip to soften his groans, Gokudera wouldn't allow such actions to persist much longer. Breath hot, his face unable to be seen through closed eyes and yet, the silver haired teen smiled, licking at Tsuna's lips to soften him. The mechanism that seemed to be built in the brunette triggered his mouth to open by a fraction. Although that was enough space for Gokudera to plunge his tongue between his teeth, taking in his soul, his heart and his love.

Tsuna's hands tightened around the other's shoulder as pressure was applied to his cock, a thumb gracing the head of it as cum made it easier to elicit sweet moans from him. "W-Wait." He chocked out, wanting a minute to see his face. But the pleasure that exploded in him just made his eyes shut even tighter. "G-Gokudera wait."

The plea fell on deaf ears, Gokudera capturing the brunette's lips once more. Tongues forcefully intertwined and the heavy breathing which persisted caused a dishevel moan to smother out of the Silver boy's lips.

"You stupid idiot."

About to bite at the other's bottom lip, Gokudera was wrenched off of the brunette, Tsuna snapping his eyes open at the weight that was suddenly lifted off of him. Tears trailed down his face, the young teen trying to wipe them away but the fear that stuck to him prevented him to do so. They wouldn't stop falling.

"Look what you did?"

They were hidden within the darkness, Basil holding on to Gokudera as if trying to control a sex craved beast. "I-I did nothing. I wanted to be with him…I wanted to-"

"Shut up. Tsuna-dono isn't in the mental state to take this so suddenly. To see you just like that. Don't you remember you're supposed to be dead. You try to seduce him like that and all of a sudden you bring up memories he tried to forget. Didn't you ever think about that. Our childhood, hour pathetic past…Do you want him to remember all that."

"N-No…" His struggle subsided, Basil finally letting the other go. "Can I go and talk to him then. I promise I won't-"

"No…Give him some space. We'll visit him tomorrow." At that the two had left, leaving Tsuna behind.

"Gokudera! Gokudera!" His name echoed, Tsuna frantically searching for him but it was no use. Was it all an illusion, was he going crazy? He didn't want to think of it as such, so he kept on calling out his name.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter 1. Um drop a review hehe and I hope you liked it.


End file.
